Wait This Can Happen?
by Scarlet Raindrop
Summary: Everything in Peach Creek is going perfectly. Except for when our resident and beloved nerd gets pregnant. Absolute chaos ensues. What will happen to the once calm kid of the cul-de-sac?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hello you guys. This is my first** **ever fanfic. Please be nice. R&R. Oh and there may be Mpreg in the (not so distant) future.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ED EDD 'N EDDY in any way shape or form. If I did Edd and Kevin would be screwing each other's brains out on every episode ever made.**

**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**KevEdd**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**

JUST ANOTHER DAY

"Hey Double Dork!" I heard Kevin yell to me from down the hallway.

I give a lopsided grin to the ginger football player. "Salutations Kevin. How are you this wonderful morning at school?" I ask as he reaches my locker.

He looks at me as if I had grown another limb. "Only you would be happy to be at school... While its cold outside... On a Monday morning." Kevin groans taking a sip of his coffee. I snort a laugh out. "So Dweeb, me Nat and Rave..." Kevin pauses. He sees my glare, and rephrases, "Ahem. Nat, Rave, and_ I_ are hanging out tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"And where will we, as you say, 'hang out' tomorrow?" I inquire.

"My house. My dad has work. So we'll have the house to ourselves." He winks and wiggles his eyebrows.

I laugh at his silly antics. Soon though, I feel a hand groping my backside and see a splotch of teal hair in the corner of my eye. "_Nathan Goldberg!_" I shriek. "_Remove you hands. Immediately!_"

Nat pouts. "It's Nat. And I couldn't help it. It just looked so squeezable and plump." He whines.

Meanwhile the red-headed jock is trying hard to hide his smile by scowling. "Nat stop trying to cop a feel from my boyfriend." Kevin fakes annoyance wrapping me in his strong muscular arms.

I huff and wiggle my way out of the embrace. "I should take my leave now. I wouldn't want to be late to class." Kevin and Nat groan in unison.

"Okay see you later babe." Kevin says as he kisses the tip of my nose. And I can't help the giggle that escapes me as he takes his leave.

"Yeah. See you later Double Delicious!" Nat chimes as he chases after Kevin.

"Really? Double Delicious? Nat is a total idiot." A feminine voice says.

Turning to face the voice, who I already know is Nazz, I smirk. "He is not a total idiot Nazz. Just a very... umm... high percentage optimism."

Nazz chuckles. "So, anyways, dude you're coming to the game Friday?" She asks. "Cause not to be pushy our anything, but we, like, can't win If you don't come."

"Of course I'll come. My boyfriend is only the captain of the football team and star quarterback. And, he only forcibly drags me too_ EVERY_ game."

"Ok dude. See ya later Double D!" Nazz says as she leaves for class.

_'Oh dear. I'd better go to class. The ready bell will be ringing in a couple of minutes.' _I think to myself rushing to the classroom.

**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**GAME TIME**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**

"TOUCHDOWN PEACH CREEK!" The breath everyone was holding in was let out. If you were in the visiting stands you were upset at the loss. But, if you were in Peach Creek's stands you were roaring with excitement over the win. For the first time in twenty years, the football team won the state championship game.

And if your boyfriend just so happened to score the winning touchdown, then he was definitely getting laid.

**A/N: Okay my lovely's this is chapter one. I know it's short. It'll get better. I swear on my OTP. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello you guys. I know I just started the story but it'll take me a while to update. My boyfriend is really sick. His body is rejecting the chemo so I want to spend some time with him before... Well you know. But anyways, thanks for the support to the story.  
>I'll try to update in a couple of weeks or so.<p>

_~~** Scarlet Raindrop **~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To start of thank you for reading and the well wishes to Alex (My baby... Omg I love him *squeal*). It makes me very happy and I appreciate it so much. So my little duckies R&R. This story will have boyxboy/yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ED EDD 'N EDDY in any way shape or form. If I did Edd and Kevin would be screwing each other's brains out on every episode ever made. Sorry, not sorry. **

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**KevEdd**~^~~^~****~^~~^~** _

REALLY NOW

_'Wow. I can't believe that he's ALL mine.' _I think.

Kevin is picking me up tonight for the 'Victory Bash'. It's being thrown in honor of the football team, who won the state championship game. And when I say Kevin went all out, just trust me on it.

At seven o'clock, on the dot I might add, Kevin and all his _Keviny-goodness_ walked in the front door (maybe he has a spare key, maybe he doesn't. who knows?).

It took all my will power not to cum at the sight of him. He had on a white skin tight V-neck tee shirt and a black pinstripe jacket. Plus, the dark denim jeans he had on made his ass look absolutely delectable.

_'Do we really need to go to the party? Maybe we can just stay here and have sex. Yup, that sounds fun.' _I think while still looking Kevin up and down.

"My eyes are up here babe" Kevin purrs, "And I know what you'd thinking. Come on, lets go."

"Do we have to Kevin? We can just skip the party and have our own fun." I whine.

He kisses the tip of my nose then shakes his head no. "Don't you think the team will notice the captain, also the person who scored the winning touchdown, is missing?" He asks pulling me towards the door. "Now come on. We have a party to go to."

I huff as he locks the door. "I still think it would be better to stay home." I mumble under my breath.

"Of course you do, you little sex kitten." He rolls his eyes and starts to walk down the street. "C'mon."

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**PartyTime**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**_

Walking in Nazz's house was insane. The music was deafening. Almost everyone had a red plastic cup, it's a high possibility that it some kind of alcohol is in it. You could practically taste the weed they were smoking in another room, probably the basement.

Suddenly the small, blonde-haired host jumps on Kevin. "Welcome dudes! I'm glad you guys are here!" Nazz squeals letting Kevin go and then doing the same to me.

"We would have been on time, but Edd here got a bit distracted." Kevin laughs out.

"I can see why." Nazz says laughing also.

I flush bight pink. "Let's go get a drink."

Nazz and Kevin laugh a bit more, then we make our way to the kitchen. When we get there Chad, a football player, hugs Kevin. "Bro! We made it." He says as his eyes water.

"Chad how much have you had to drink?" Kevin asks as Chad begins to cry.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I-I only had si-six cups of the rum punch." Chad stutters, sniffling.

"Umm, Chad. Maybe you should stay away from the punch kid. Go lay down in Nazz's room.

"O-okay. Bye guys. See you later." Chad waves then disappears upstairs.

"Was it me or was he drunk?" Kevin asks me. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

"That's my goal for the night." I laugh out.

"Oh really?" Kevin asks smiling. "Finally coming to the dark side. It only took, hmm, three years of my bad influence."

"A toast then!" Nazz says suddenly appearing with three cups. I didn't even see her leave the group to get the drinks. "To Double D's first drink EVER!"

"To his first drink!"

"To my first drink. Bottoms up." Surprisingly, the drink wasn't too strong. It tasted like fruit juice but warmed my throat as it went down. "It taste really good." I breathed.

"Yeah, I know dude. But only take small sips. It may taste harmless but it has a powerful kick." Nazz warns. "Well I gotta go, you know, be a host. See ya!"

"So you like it babe?" Kevin asks. He slides behind and wraps his arm around my waist.

I lean back into his strong chest, "Mhmm. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. It was pretty tasty."

"Yean I know. Wanna dance?" Kevin smirks dragging me towards the living room.

"NO!" I screech.

"It's okay babe. Just move like this." He grabs my hips and makes them sway from side to side. "See you got it."

_'I can't believe he has me dancing.'_ I think. _'Oh god. I hope others aren't watching.' _

After an hour of dancing, I will never admit that I liked it, we start to look for Nat. When we have no luck finding him, Kevin drags me to the basement door.

"C'mon. I bet he's down here. Let's just cheek." Kevin whines.

"Fine." I huff. Kevin smiles and opens the door. Cloud after cloud of smoke wafts up into our faces. I regretfully follow Kevin down the stairs.

"And then she just drops to her knees and starts blowing me..." I hear as we reach the bottom of the steps.

"Yo Matt, ya seen Nat?"Kevin asks another guy from the team.

"Yah. He's over there with the rest of them. You come to hit the bong?"

"Sure, only if Edd can too." He smiles slyly.

"WHAT!? I will do no such thing Kevin Austin* Barr!" (I may have a mild obsession with the name Austin.)

"Ow. No need to yell. Okay you don't have to do it. Spoil sport." He pouts.

We walk towards the others and finally see the teal mop of hair we've been looking for.

"OMG! It's Kevin and Dee! Hi guys!" Nat squeals. "Wanna hit?"

"Yes." I say before Kevin can answer. Everyone goes quiet and looks completely shocked. "What? Even I have used pot once in my life." I say blushing red.

"Well then lets party!" Nat yells passing me the bong. I take a deep inhale, hold it, then let it out. Almost instantly, I get the fuzzy feeling and feel so relaxed.

"Way to go Edd!"

"Maybe the dork can party."

"Who knew mister 'follow the rules' smoked?"

Are all the things I heard the others say, so took another hit and passed it to Kevin.

"You really do amaze me." Kevin kisses me then hits the bong.

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**Later**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**_

Kevin and I sit there smoking and telling jokes for a long while. Suddenly, Kevin pulls me in his lap so I'm straddling him. He grabs the a back of my head and crashes his lips to mine. It felt so good and I let out soft moan.

"What was that for?" I ask when we break apart, both panting.

Kevin starts kissing, licking and biting my neck. "Cause I want you." He says then grinds his half-hard erection into mine.

"Oh Kevin!" I gasp out. "Ahhh... More."

"Wait, wait, wait! Please! For the love of god wait!" Matt yells.

Pouting, I ask, "Why? You're ruining the fun."

"If you two are going to fuck, do it at home! I don't wanna be scared for life!" Matt yells.

"Booo. You're no fun. Come on Kevin. I guess we're going home."

"Yes sir. Bye guys." Kevin says and stands, even though I was still in his lap. So automatically, I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Can I come?" Nat asks.

"Sure...Tomorrow afternoon. Goodbye everyone." Kevin sets me on the ground and grabs my hand.

We make our way up the steps and, by luck, we bump into Nazz.

"Hey dudes." She looks at our hands. "You guys are leaving. Okay see you later. Hope you had fun. Thanks for coming!"

"See you later Nazz." Kevin and I say and head out the door. After a good four hours, I finally get to have my fun.

**A/N: Okay guys that's the end of this chapter. Alex says hello everyone. Special thanks to Juls, the first person to review my story. Much love my darlings. **


End file.
